


Жнец (Reaper)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Sherlock is the Grim Reaper, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Шерлок – Мрачный Жнец. Джона подстрелили в Афганистане. Оба не оправдывают ожиданий друг друга. Кто сказал, что это плохо?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904118) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



– Ну, ты определённо выглядишь не так, как в фильмах.  
  
Человек, лежащий на скалистом выступе, заставил Шерлока отвлечься от дел. Солдат, невысокий, блондин, в желтовато-коричневом камуфляже, который указывал на вооружённые силы Её Величества. Большая рана от пулевого ранения в левом плече. Нет необходимости консультироваться со списком, который, как всегда настаивал Майкрофт, он должен был носить с собой, – это был именно тот человек. Но он всё равно спросил:  
  
– Джон Хэмиш Ватсон?  
  
Солдат – Джон – даже улыбнулся ему слегка, и это было впервые.  
  
– Чёрт побери, – выдохнул он, – ты англичанин. У грёбаного Мрачного Жнеца британский акцент. Почему ты англичанин?  
  
Такой вопрос ему тоже задавали впервые.  
  
– Потому что я живу в Лондоне, – ответил Шерлок. – Почему ты меня не боишься?  
  
Джон пожал плечами (насколько это было возможно с одним практически раздробленным плечом).  
  
– Я знал, что встречу тебя рано или поздно. Скорее – рано. А почему у тебя нет… – он неопределённо взмахнул рукой возле головы, – капюшона, косы и модного черного балахона? Не пойми меня неправильно, это пальто хорошо на тебе смотрится, но оно просто не… извини. Довольно грубо с моей стороны.  
  
– Не уверен, что кто-то раньше передо мной извинялся.  
  
– Я немного не в себе, – сказал Джон с намёком на хихиканье в голосе, – по причине ранения и кровопотери посреди грёбаной пустыни.  
  
– Да, как-то так.  
  
– Я так понимаю, ты по мою душу?  
  
– План был таков.  
  
– Был? – Джон наклонил голову набок. – Господи, ну и высокий ты. И снова прости – полагаю, мне не стоит поминать господа всуе в твоём присутствии. Ты что-то вроде ангела, или это из другой мифологии? Не могу вспомнить.  
  
– Не ангел, – Майкрофт был ангелом (а также назойливым всезнайкой), и, на его вкус, такой близости к небесам было достаточно, спасибо большое, – скорее консультант.  
  
– А, ладно тогда. Так что ты с ними делаешь? С душами? – Джон рассматривал пальто Шерлока в районе талии, как будто ожидал, что там будут секретные карманы для душ. – Собираешь их как бейсбольные карточки или используешь для чего-то? Или это просто для того, чтобы они не валялись повсюду и не загромождали ландшафт? Ты… ой, мне сейчас полагается что-то делать? Моё плечо чертовски болит, но, возможно, меня сейчас накрывает шок, потому что внезапно всё не так уж и плохо. Хотя я, вообще-то, не ожидал на пути на тот свет поболтать с симпатичным британским парнем. Ну, не _парнем_ – я знаю, но это ведь не оскорбительно для тебя? Когда тебя сравнивают с человеком? У меня нет другого названия, кроме как «Мрачный Жнец», и теперь, когда я тебя встретил, мне кажется, что это не особо подходит. Дерьмо, я несу чушь. Игнорируй. Делай то, что должен делать. С душой. Полагаю, когда я умру, она мне не понадобится. Учитывая, насколько этот склон горы заминирован повстанцами, я как-то не ожидаю, что кто-то в любом случае за мной вернётся. Я имею в виду, что единственный, кто возможно будет по мне скучать, это моя сестра, а она почти всегда пьяна, так что, вероятно, даже не вспомнит…  
  
– Джон, – слова лились слишком быстро, чтобы Шерлок до конца мог разобрать их. Что само по себе было ново. _Ещё одна интригующая черта в Капитане Джоне Ватсоне._ Ему действительно следует забрать душу этого человека и двинуться дальше – его и другие ждали, да и терпение Майкрофта было ограничено, – но внезапно Шерлок не мог вынести мысли об изъятии этого завораживающего человека из мира живых. Джон Ватсон совсем не боялся смерти. На самом деле, он находил её удивительной. Шерлок забирал души людей и высокомерных, и имеющих последнее желание, и застигнутых врасплох, и равнодушных к своему существованию, но Джон был первым, кто хихикал. Это, несомненно, стоило выговора от Майкрофта.  
  
– Я никуда не ухожу, – заявил Джон. Он лег, растянувшись на каменистой земле и улыбаясь, смотрел на Шерлока удивительными тёмно-синими глазами. – Однако было приятно с тобой познакомиться. У тебя есть имя?  
  
– Шерлок.  
  
– Хм, тебе подходит, – Джон развел руки в жесте вот-он-я. – Полагаю, как только ты будешь готов...  
  
_Так, а не пошло бы оно всё..._ Шерлок телепортировал человека целиком – минус пуля в плече – на дорогу прямо возле ближайшей британской военной базы.  
  


***

  
  
– В моё время тут всё было по-другому.  
  
Майк кивнул и улыбнулся через плечо, толчком открывая двойную дверь в морг.  
  
– Ты и понятия не имеешь.  
  
– Майк, – произнёс голос из глубины комнаты, – могу я воспользоваться твоим телефоном? Мой не ловит сигнал…  
  
Джон застыл в дверях, его челюсть, кажется, отвисла. Это был Мрачный Жнец – _Шерлок,_ – что-то лениво переставляющий и просящий у Майка телефон, как будто они были старыми друзьями. За исключением того, что такого не могло быть, потому что Шерлок не был человеком. Он не мог быть. Джон провёл бесконечные часы в больнице и в реабилитационном центре, снова и снова вспоминая тот момент, но Шерлок _должен_ был быть реальным. В противном случае, Джон никогда бы сам не добрался до базы с места, где его ранили.  
  
– Джон Ватсон, – пробормотал Шерлок, нахально глядя в ответ, – КАМК, вернулся из Афганистана два, нет, три месяца назад.  
  
Майк посмотрел на Джона, затем на Шерлока.  
  
– Вы двое знакомы?  
  
«Нет» Шерлока и «Да» Джона пересеклись в воздухе.  
  
Джон откашлялся.  
  
– Возможно, мы столкнулись однажды.  
  
Шерлок не стал вдаваться в подробности. Вместо этого его глаза сузились, когда он повнимательнее осмотрел Джона. А потом…  
  
– Как ты относишься к скрипке?


End file.
